Caraphernelia
by SatanicReign
Summary: A broken heart never truly mends. No,it begins to fester and rot,to shatter and crumble into dust. It doesn't matter how many times you or someone else tries to patch it up;the pain will always remain. Soon you'll break just like your heart.
1. A Trip Down Memory Lane

(A Trip Down Memory Lane)

The air outside was humid and heavy,leaving citizens in the streets with damp,clingy clothing stuck to their bodies. Pubs began opening their doors as the midnight rush of people came,laughing and chatting as if they hadn't a care in the world.

While just a few blocks away,a blonde man began to scowl in frustration.

"Where the hell did I set that damn notebook?!"

Edward Elric was never one for patience (or organization,as you can see),and was always in a bad mood whenever he couldn't find something. It was just in his nature to be disorganized,and he never really minded. Unless,of course,he needed something that had just so happened to go missing at his first thought.

With a growl,the blonde began sifting through piles of alchemy notes and research papers,golden orbs narrowed in concentration. Perhaps he had left it somewhere under the mountain of paper beside his typewriter..?

No,not there. Maybe it was on the bookshelf!

Nope.

"Goddamn you,notebook," Ed screeched and dove into another pile,wriggling like a mad turtle that had just been flipped on its shell. It was then,that the man noticed the sleek,ebony colored corner of a frame peeking out of the papers. Edward raised an eyebrow and reached out towards it,plucking the frame from its hiding place and studying it with interest.

A picture sat behind the dusty glass,still nearly preserved after what was probably years of being hidden under more important notes and documents. With a snort,Ed dusted off the glass and looked inside,eyes widening in shock at the slightly faded image before his eyes.

"It couldn't be.."

There stood a blonde boy and a raven haired man,both captured in a moment of familiarity and love as they hugged each other before the camera. The boy in the picture seemed as though he was trying to imitate a tomato,while the man smirked and probably whispered into his ear. It was so perfect,it almost didn't seem real;they just seemed too happy to be real people. Two people,both of the same gender and with a massive age difference,hugging and behaving affectionately before a camera.

Edward smiled weakly and sat down in his study chair,his automail hand resting on the handle of a drawer at his desk. He didn't like memories,and seeing this would have made him run for the hills had he been in a more serious mood,but today was not one of those days. Today he felt much more subdued and..

Alone.

"Perhaps," the blonde ran gloved hand through his ponytail and sighed,"it wouldn't be such a bad idea to remember." He smiled weakly and fiddled with the backing of the frame,flicking the latch and gently sliding the faded memory from it's prison.

"Yeah..let's remember for a bit."

But it's never a good idea to remember the past.

"It will only be for a little while.."

A little while is all you need before you break down,Edward.

"I promise to stop when it starts to hurt too much."

No you don't. You'll try to fight your way through,you won't give in. Don't be this way,Ed. The consequences are greater than ever now,just walk away.

"I'll just lose the picture if I set it back down."

Good,that would be good. Please,don't remember.

"It wouldn't hurt to just think.."

Liar.


	2. First Time

(First Time)

(Three years ago)

The short alchemist blinked as his face began to resemble a tomato,"You..wh-what?"

Edward,having just returned from a mission an hour ago,had arrived in his superior's office to drop off his report and head home to his younger brother,Alphonse. Before he could reach the door,a hand had gripped his automail wrist and pulled him backwards against a hard chest. The blonde's breath was knocked out of him,and he quickly recovered only to have a pair of soft lips caress his own.

Bewildered,Ed had shoved the Colonel away and stumbled blindly until his back met the wall of the office. Had he just been imagining things,or did the Colonel really kiss him?

"I like you,Ed," Roy shuffled his feet slightly and glared at the ground,"well,maybe I should say love.."

Confusion and shock played in the teen's eyes as he surveyed his superior officer's face. Did he really say he loved him? As in,Roy LOVES Ed?

"What kind of sick joke are you playing,Bastard?"

Roy flinched and lifted his head,his brow furrowed in anger,"I'm not playing,Fullmetal. Why would I joke about something as important as love?"

"Because you're a bastard! A slimy,disgusting basta-!" The older man had crossed the room and pulled Edward into his arms,once again sealing his lips over the boy's. Fullmetal winced and pushed against the man's chest,but not quite as desperately as before. After a moment,Roy slid his tongue gently along the seam of Edward's lips,and the blonde gave entrance without hesitation,his mind turning to mush and coherent thought whisked away.

Air became a common factor between the two,and Roy broke the kiss with a soft groan. His gaze focused on the whining blonde in his arms,love and affection making him grip the tiny body closer to him. With a quiet huff,the man cupped Ed's cheek and smiled,"Do you believe me now?"

A bright blush dusted across Edward's nose and cheeks,"B-bastard..of course I do."

"I'm glad..here."

Mustang stepped back and snatched up a folded piece of paper and reached for Edward's palm. He laid the paper in his hand and gently folded the fingers over it.

"Read this when you're outside," Roy halfsmiled and walked back to his desk,"Dismissed,Fullmetal."

Edward grimaced and hurriedly rushed from the room,ignoring Roy's instructions and opening the note in the elevator.

Meet me tonight.  
9:00  
426 Penn Grove  
If I'm not there,sit on the porch and wait.

*****************************

It was ten minutes to nine o'clock,and there stood Edward at the door of a beautiful house.

The front garden drew the blonde in with the bright colors and lovely shapes and sizes of the flowers. He smiled as he kneeled down and sniffed a morning glory before the door opened and startled him.

"I-I-!"

He was stopped by a deep laugh that made him feel weak in the knees,and he glanced up and came face to face with the man he so desperately craved.

"I see you like morning glories,hmm?"

Roy kneeled down and picked one,reaching out for Ed's hand and smiling as he placed it gently in the boy's palm,"Now you can always remember me."

Edward blushed,covering his face with his automail hand and looking away.

Why did he feel so embarrassed over such a silly thing? Was it because this was Roy giving it to him?

"Ed,you don't have to be so shy," the voice tutted him,before purring,"I don't bite unless told to."

The short alchemist felt warm breath on his ear,making him shiver in delight. He squeaked as lips gently covered his lobe,sucking and drawing out a quiet moan.

"R-Roy..! Ngh,no,p-please..not here."

"Why not?" Roy purred and took Ed's flesh hand in his,guiding the blonde up the steps and inside the house.

Once inside,he pinned Edward against the wall and covered his lips with his own. Ed whimpered and squirmed against the wall,bringing his leg up and hitching it over the man's hip. Roy pulled away and grabbed both of the boy's thighs,lifting him up and allowing him to wrap both legs around his waist.

"Bed or couch," he smirked as Edward blushed bright red,"which do you prefer?"

Ed glanced away,fiddling with Roy's hair gently as he spoke,"I-I...I don't know. I've never done this before."

"You're a virgin."

The blush darkened as Edward growled weakly,"Sh-shut up! What did you think I was,some kinda whore?"

Mustang shook his head and laughed,laying a kiss on his lover's forehead and smiling,"Never. You don't seem like the slut type," a wicked grin passed his lips,"but I'm sure you'd be great at roleplaying one."

"Hmph.." The older Elric crossed his arms and huffed,locking gazes with the man before him. He gripped his arms and whispered,"Does it hurt?"

With a soft sigh,Roy wrapped his arms around the boy and began walking them to the bedroom,"Yes,it'll be painful for you,but I won't do anything you're not ready for."

"Promise?"

The soft comforter on the bed met the boy's now bare back,and he felt himself begin to tremble. Softly,Roy placed a kiss on Ed's plush lips and breathed,"Promise."

(Ugh,ok,sorry. This was a sucky chapter. I'm not good with dem sexy scenes,so let your imagination run wild.! I've been having writer's block and I've been in Austin for nearly a week,so no wifi. :/ I got bitten by a mosquito the second day I was there and it started bleeding.! :D Best day ever.! No. But I got to see my cousin..the boring ol' stick in the mud whose looks deceive his real personality. Seriously,if I weren't his cousin and I was four years older,I'd date him. XD because he's hot af. Buut,I'm taken by a Sexican anyway. ;3)


End file.
